Что еще за Ешидзе?
by Neofin
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь мечтали попасть в мир своей любимой игры? Стать ее персонажем? А вот представьте на минуту что это возможно и ты просыпаешься ни с того ни с сего в теле ежика. И как на это реагировать?
1. Chapter 1 Что еще за Ешидзе?

Мое утро не отличалось от большинства других, я не самый большой гений в мире. Да и фантазии у меня хватает на пересказ уже написанных фэнтези. Как все ходил на учебу, играл игры, валял дурака, учился.

Но только один момент в моей жизни портил всю перечисленную идиллию...даже не знаю как это толком случилось. Я был ну очень большим фанатом Соника, играл почти во все игры, что только можно было найти в сети с ним. Даже когда вышел юбилейный выпуск игры, который разочаровал фанатов концовкой, с храбростью защищал разработчиков. А вы сами придумайте лучше, если бы вы сами писали сценарий то у вас скорее всего получилось тоже самое. Хотя честно говоря, меня она тоже немного расстроила...

Как-кто немного отклонились от темы...Кх! Ну вот...

И все бы было б хорошо если б не мое большое желание собственными глазами встретится лицом к лицу с героями Соник X. Да, я не только фанат игры но и сериала, Соникоман наверно какой-то...

Каждый день я играл в свою любимую игру про Синего ежика, казалось что количество уровней и монстров там не кончаемое. Но однажды, в один прекрасный день я не сел играть в нее как обычно. Настолько у меня было подавленное настроение и за учебы, что даже не притронулся к компу. Мелькая глазами по толстым тетрадям, который раз остановился, задумавшись, посмотрел в сторону потухшего монитора. И снова произнес свое заветное желание. Сразу после чего, для себя незаметно заснул.

Проснулся я от того что вдруг стало холодно, в ушах дул сильный ветер, а под ногами ни чего не чувствовалось. Открыв глаза я обнаружил что в воздухе над каким -то городом. Постойте ведь, неужели это Мобиус? Огромные круглые купала зданий, вытянутые маленькие дома, окруженные грустным лесом. Сияющие неоновые коридоры, наверно это рекламные шиты. Машины, парящие прямо в воздухе. И кажется, я падаю прямо туда...

От страха по коже пробежали мурашки, закрыв глаза в ожидании столкновении с землей вдруг почувствовал что ударился об хвойную колючую ветку попавшую прямо по лицу, затем еще одну. Потом я ударился об другое дерево, так как мне в рот попал листок, точно знал что это был тополь. Когда этот ужас закончился меня шмякнуло прямо на зеленую лужайку, поверьте, падая с такой высоты травка вам не покажется самой мягкой. Поцарапанный в самых разных местах, что и говорить стыдно, я лежал пытаясь продереть глаза, на которые падали лучи яркого солнца. Самое первое, что пришло мне на ум сказать: Ну и мягкая посадка! Затем я привстал все еще слабо приоткрытыми глазами. Потянулся отряхнуть сзади штаны, заметив что-то странное. Резко отдернув руки в строну лица, по шире приоткрыл глаза. На Руках у меня были белые перчатки, да и какие огромные, что пальцы казались короткими. Прикоснувшись к больной голове, вместо мягких волос обнаружил жесткие волосища, что даже рукой не разгладишь. Подождите, а это еще что рядом с ними, уши? Внимательно присмотревшись ко всему, я заметил что слегка позеленел, нет даже посинел. Цвет волос на макушке был цвета морской волны. Кроме того кажется я слегка укоротился в росте. Собрав всю картину воедино, немного колючие волосы, островатые на ощупь, странный нос, уши, что-то похожее на хвост, рукавицы как у братьев Марио. Вдруг в голове пронеслась сцена из мультика"-Ей а ты ежик? -Нет я Ешидзе!". Точно...Блин ну что это за Ешидзе такой!?: Взвыл я осознав что судя по всему превратился в что-то на подобие Соника. Стоило мне впасть в панику как тут передо мной пронеслась волна из ветра, затем она резко затормозила вернувшись обратно, с другой стороны, вдруг приобрела синий цвет и резко остановилась в нескольких шагах от меня:

- Жесткая посадка!

Обратился кто-то ко мне. Это был Соник, его не сложно было узнать.

- Эй ты как?

Моргая, голубыми-голубыми глазками я смотрел на него не отводя взгляда. Не веря что пере домной по-настоящему он.

- Ну...Часто ты так с неба падаешь?!

Тут я полностью пришел в себя, встрепенулся чуть ли не в нервном тике выпилил из себя:

- Да нет, это в первый раз!

- Что ж понятно : посмотрев на луг сзади меня, где до сих пор была огромная вмятина в земле после удара.

Как тебя хоть зовут?: продолжил он.

Меня?!: вдруг осознал, что мое имя крепко вылетело из головы: Я не помню...

- Хм, ясно...тогда что произошло?

- Понятия не имею, я очнулся падая на деревья.

- Эмм...но у тебя же должно быть имя. Я Соник!

- Знаю, там от куда я родом ты легенда...!

- А откуда ты?

В голове пронеся ураган. Не могу же я так просто сказать, что из другого мира, где про него делают игры. Это просто бредово звучит, даже для этой вселенной. По этому просто пожал плечами в ответ. И тут Соник наклонился, подняв с поля какой-то значке и прочитал "Феликс". Это же мой никнейм в игре: воскликнул я.(Справка: Никнейм - в английском может обозначать кличку или прозвише в компании)

- Тогда будем звать тебя Феликсом.

Это было настолько странно, имя Феликс я использовал как ID или никнейм в играх, но почему оно написано на брошке. Откуда она взялась, явно слетела с чего-то потому как лежа с раскрытым острием. Подождите минутку на ней остался клочке ткани. Посмотрев на мою куртку, на кармане обнаружил дыру. Что это все значит? Как я попал на Мобиус? Почему я превратился в Ежика да еще неординарного цвета. Голова трещала от перенапряжения мозговой активной деятельности. Но мою мозголомку остановил интересный вопрос Соника:

- Ты не знаешь Мобиус, есть где переночевать?

- Ох, хотел бы я знать где...Нет!

Синий ежик покачал головой, наверно заметил мою растерянность, но не подал даже виду это го.

Хорошо, тогда следуй за мной: После этих слов он рванул в перед. ЕЙ, меня пожди!: двинулся изо всех сил следом за ним.


	2. Chapter 2 Встреча с Теилсом

Пробираясь через чаши города, мы добрались до небольшого гаража. Первым зашел Соник "Привет Теилс!" поднял он руку. Лисенок подскочил с рабочего места и понесся прямо к своему гостю.

- Соник, ты видел это, везде сейчас показывают! "Над лессами Мобиуса появился необычный луч зеленого света " вот посмотри на изображение, это может быть, как то связано с изумрудами хаоса.

- Я бы не был таким уверенным.

Собеседник немного отодвинулся в сторону и в дверях появилась незнакомая личность для Теилса. Которая скромно стоя на пороге сказала "Привет...".

- Теилс знакомься это Феликс, он не местный. Ты не мог бы воспользоваться електроной картотекой чтоб найти его даные?

- Нет проблем, но и для это го мне нужны точные данные : ИФО и ID

- Вопщето с этим проблемы...: вздохнул Соник.

- Почему?...

- Я потерял память.

- Я встретился с Фелексом в южной частии леса.

- То есть ты хочешь сказать...

- Да, скорее всего на этом изображении я...: Зеленоватый ежик с грустью слегка ухмыльнулся.

- Это невероятно, создать такой мощный поток энергии. Как у тебя это вышло?:весь в предвкушении спросил Теилс.

- Точно не помню...последнее что всплывает у меня в памяти про этот момент то что я ударился об дерево. Все остальное...

- Хорошо, поможем ему Теилс?

- Конечно, можешь рассчитывать на меня! Я в момент ока разыщу данные.

Я стоял не сумев найти слов, так просто помочь незнакомому человеку и меня охватило какое-то чувство которое не знал я ранние, что на лице промелькнула улыбка.

Теилс предложил остаться у него на кое-какое время, пока моя память не восстановится или не найдутся данные ID паспорта.

На следующее утро я проснулся со словами "Ну вот опять идти учиться" встал с кровати как не в чем не бывало. И как обычно стал искать свои любимые тапочки по комнате, но к сожаленью я их не нашел, автоматически решил спросить у мамы "Мама, ты не видела мои тапки?". Ответа не было, вдохнув с огорчением я вышел из комнаты. На топот моих ног выбежал Хозяин дома:

-Что-то случилось Феликс?

- Феликссс?

Смотря на лисенка своими Анютиными глазками, пытался проанализировать ситуацию. И что это у меня дома делает Теилсс? Где мои тапки? Опоздаю ли я на урок? Будет ли мама готовить бутерброд с сыром? Отложив все второстепенные вопросы в сторону, до меня дошла жуткая правда, так что я даже отскочил в сторону с перепугу чуть не упав назад.: Ой, прости Теилс я кажется еще не совсем проснулся...! : сразу нелепо расмеясь. В Ответ лисенок только пару раз моргнул глазами:

- ...Феликс, ты наверно голодный, давай я тебя бутербродами угощу.

- Нет, спасибо. Теилс, а ты несильно обидишься если я сейчас уйду?

- Конечно нет!

- Фуф, спасибо! Тогда я пошел!: Сказал я махая перед выходом махая ему рукой. Моей голове явно нужен был свежий воздух, тк. чувствовал себя немного неловко не сказав им откуда я. Нужно было поскорее разобраться каким образом я сюда попал и озеленился. Не успел я выйти, как Соник встретил меня с моими раздумьями прямо возле входа в гараж.

- Привет Феликс! Ты куда-то собрался?

- Да, прогуляться чуток!: Сказал на прощание я и побежал в доль дороги к городу.

Синий ежик еще пару минут смотрел в след. Лисенок вышел из дома, тоже смотря в даль как убегал голубо-зеленый ежик. Ну и что ты думаешь?: Спросил у него Соник. Я думаю, что нужно проанализировать данные этого луча. Тогда может быть мы найдем что случилось с Феликсом: Ответил ему Теилсс. Хм!: тихо произнес на последок ежик.


End file.
